justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Textures and Unused Content
This article contains all textures from the game files of each game in The Return to Freddy's series up to date. TRTF (classic) = 150.png 636.png 745.png Freddy_Icon.png 578.png 515.png 687.png 686.png 870.png 360.png 391.png 833.png 48.png 567.png 853.png 415.png 638.png 630.png 634.png 645.png 678.png 635.png 637.png 633.png 677.png 699.png 816.png 683.png 679.png 673.png 672.png 666.png 690.png 362.png 369.png 671.png Dining Area Freddy.png Dining Area Puppet.png Dining Area Chica.png Dining Area Bonnie.png Dining Area.png Vent Lit.png Vent Pizza.png Vent.png Show Stage Empty.png Show Stage Freddy.png Show Stage Chica Missing.png Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png Show Stage All.png 191.png 671.png 105.png 106.png SugarVent.png 100.png 99-0.png Lates9.gif Lates0.gif Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif Output srfkxP.gif Bonnie Scare.gif Shadow Puppet.gif TRTF Freddy jumpscare.gif |-|TRTF2 = Alpha 317.png 144.png 316.png 58.png 32.png 75.png 129.png 184.png 183.png 141.png 315.png Output gwJdDU.gif IkCpi3-dbCWt5-WIikvocBmTVwx7uiDs-7Y19q4uTn8.png Demo Final 650.png 651.png 652.png 653.png TRtF_2_office.jpeg 146.png 225.png 877.png 860.png Lockjaw_TRTF2.png 302.gif 197.gif 185.gif SugarJumpscare.gif Puppet Jumpscare Faster.gif Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg Chicapartyroom1.png Freddypartyroom1.png Kittypartyroom.png Freddyofficehallway.png Showstageall.jpg Sugarinthevent.png 900.png PhZe8Fa 2oLc9rrlB ZctQVXSq8f3mx568fbY3czAUg.png J6Cp51iJDBP8RUm9HQKUvesS9L95xoah2SxzLopykP0.png CESA E5eHKVgya0Cs13U-X4SGa0Dvihbc2Hc3huyJwM.png Kitty FazCat icon.png Freddy Mask TRTF2.png TRTF2FreddyFazbearHead.gif |-|TRTF3 = Vigooncam.png Kittycam2.png Bonniecam72.png Vigocam10.png Bonniecam1trtf3.png Bonniecam2trtf3.png Bonniecam4.png Lockcam3.png Lockjawcam6.png Lockjawcam5.png Lockjawcam8trtf3.png Lockjawcam9trtf3.png Lockjawcam10.png TRtF 3 Shadow Freddy Brightened.jpg Mysterious Freddy TRtF 3.jpeg Kittycam1trtf3.png Cam10lockjawview.png Lockjawcam2.png Vigooffice.jpg Foxyoffice.jpg Foxycam11.png Chicaoffice.jpg Chicacam3.png Chicacam6.png Freddycam2.png Freddycam3trtf3.png Freddycam6trtf3.png Freddycam5trtf3.png Freddycam11.png Freddycam10.png 180.gif Cam2lockjawview.png Cam3lockjawview.png Cam5lockjawview.png Cam6lockjawview.png Cam8lockjawview.png Cam9lockjawview.png Shadow Lockjaw.png 30.png vigoextramenu.png 60.png Lockjaw icon.jpg the_return_to_freddy_s_3_lockjaw_png__by_thesitcixd-d8sss3c.png the_return_to_freddy_s_3_kitty_fazcat_png___by_thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png |-|TRTF4 = Do you want this.png Kittycam1.png Kittycam3staring.png Freddycam3.png Lockjawcam3limping.png Kolycam3lighton.png Kittycam4.png Kolystandingincam4.png 724.png Sallycam1.jpg The return to freddy s 4 png shadow freddy by thesitcixd-d8tzuo0.png Bonnie4.png 185 (2).gif 187.gif 186.gif Output Ox7daB.gif Output Ta2eSW.gif KolyJumpscare.gif SallyJumpscare.gif Golden lockjaw secret 3.jpg Golden Lockjaw secret 2.jpeg Golden Lockjaw secret 1.jpeg 450.png 438.png 840.png 426.png 112.png 138.png 140.png 442.png|The hallway of the office. 815.png|Inside of the office. goldenlockjaw_by_epicdarkcelebi94-d8zhz5v.png 187.png 425.png 426.png Sally peek.gif Sally under the desk still.png SallyRunning.gif Trtf 4 golden lockjaw in office by lord katyna-d9e6tv2.png Gifpal-20160112150354.gif Gifpal-20160112144633.gif Gifpal-20160113135654.gif Gifpal-20160113134905.gif Gifpal-20160113135016.gif Gifpal-20160112145907.gif Gifpal-20160113134313.gif |-|TRTF 5 = TortureFoxyLeaning.png|Torture Foxy peeking at the player. TortueFoxy.png|Torture Foxy staring at the player. TortureLockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw staring at the player. Lockjawleaning.png|Torture Lockjaw peeking at the player. Floor1.png|The entire map of Floor 1. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. UnwitheredLockjaw2.png|Lockjaw in the title screen. UnwitheredLockjaw1.png|Ditto. CVFCQUuUsAA9PU4.png|Torture Lockjaw in the title screen. To be continued.jpg|Torture Device in a screen when the player finishes the demo. 2016-12-08 (6).png|Torture Kitty in the Title Screen. 2016-12-08 (5).png|Torture Lockjaw in the title screen. GPD.PNG|Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie in the G.P.D Mode title screen. T.Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Foxy's Jumpscare T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's Jumpscare Image9.png|Torture Spring Bonnie on the Title Screen Image8.PNG|Torture Foxy on the Title Screen Image7.png|Torture Chica on the Title Screen Image6.png|Buster on the Title Screen Image5.PNG|Torture Freddy on the Title Screen Image1.png|The Beast on the Title Screen Image3.png|Torture Sugar on the Title Screen |-|Unused = The Return to Freddy's Sugar Sugar is an animatronic that was originally present in The Return to Freddy's. However, he was removed due to copyright reasons. The textures for Sugar are still presented in the game's files. 191.png 105.png 99-0.png 100.png 106.png SugarVent.png The Return to Freddy's 2 Springtrap Springtrap is an animatronic that was going to be added in The Return to Freddy's 2, but got removed due to changes in plans. However, a few files for him can be found within the game's file. Despite his removal, the player can experience an eyeless Springtrap screen very rarely. In one of the minigames, Springtrap was used as a suit by Purple Guy as well. Here are the only two files for Springtrap in the Custom Night menu screen: Customnight2_(1).png 61.png The Return to Freddy's 4 The Asthma Meter (misspelled as "Asma Meter") is an unused game mechanic for The Return to Freddy's 4. Not much is known about how this works. Lockjaw was also seen in an image showing him staring into The Office, but it was never seen in the full game. 843.png Lockjaw at the office.jpg|an unused texture of lockjaw peeking into TRTF4 office. LJ Unused image animated.gif|Lockjaw entering the office Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|The last frame of him entering the office. ''The Return to Freddy's: 5 Game Title The Return to Freddy's 5 was formerly known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. Hybrid Animatronics Hybrid Animatronics were Originally the antagonists of The Return to Freddy's 5, while it was called remastered. They were Scrapped and replaced by Torture Animatronics. Their designs were Mangled, Broken down animatronics with parts from others. Here are some images. WIP Hybrid Freddy.jpg Bonnie the return to freddy s 5 by thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png 138712.jpg Hybrid Foxy.jpg Hybrid Foxy.png Beta Hybrid Lockjaw.png New Hybrid Lockjaw.png Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg TSG Hybrid Chica.jpeg TSG 1 Hybrid Bonnie.jpeg TSG Hybrid Kitty.jpeg Hybrid Foxy.jpeg HybridSavior.png Hybrid Vigo.png Hybrid Golden Lockjaw.jpeg TRTFR Freddy Fazbear.jpg 74.png 73.png 72.png 71.png Popper Ping Popper Ping was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game, due to memory limitations. PopperPing.PNG T Puppet.png|Note Popper Ping above Buster and Torture Golden Lockjaw Torture Tealer Torture Tealer was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game. He was most likely removed, since BFPFilms424/Tyler is no longer friends with Ferguson The Shuffler, one of the owners of Tealer. Tealer.jpg TTealer Thankyou.jpg Unused Torture Sugar Animatronic Torture Sugar had a different design on a teaser once Feline Animations took ownership of the game. The design was scrapped, as it didn't resemble the original Torture Sugar at all. Teaser trtfmu 01-mqzairc6.jpg Category:Game files